The invention relates to a vehicle locking device having a mechanical rotary connection between a cylinder core of a lock cylinder and a lever system of an associated lock comprising a driver coupling with two sleeve bodies which are mounted coaxially to one another and are positively coupled to one another with the interposition of a rotary lost motion freewheeling connection. Rotary movement of the sleeve body, drivable primarily by the cylinder core through a rotary connection, is sensed for the purpose of controlling an additional function superposed on the rotation of the cylinder core. The other sleeve body is coupled to a securing element of the lever system of the associated lock.
A locking device of this general kind is known from German Patent 3,120,222 wherein the lock cylinder forms a constructional unit with the driver coupling and an associated microswitch. This arrangement requires, in the course of assembling or dismantling the lock cylinder, making or breaking the electric cable connections between the microswitch and the wiring of the vehicle, for which purpose corresponding plug-in connections are required. Such plug-in connections become increasingly expensive as more switching lines to electric loads are connected to the microswitch and take up a considerable amount of installation space. However, in the case of current vehicle bodywork vehicle designs, the installation space available for the lock cylinder arrangement in motor vehicle doors is small.
These problems with installation space are exacerbated further if the lock cylinder cannot be mounted on the motor vehicle door by means of a simple push-in movement, but rather requires a transverse thrust in the longitudinal direction of the door on completion of the push-in movement.
In order to be able, during the assembly of the lock cylinder, to obtain a plug-in connection for positive electric contacting, the plug-in connections must participate in the transverse thrust of the lock cylinder as known from German Offenlegungsschrift 3,628,376. The sliding range of the contacting elements is thus also lost as installation space. Here one finds a mechanical rotary connection between a cylinder core of a lock cylinder and a lever system of an associated lock. The connection comprises a rotary torsion bar connection which can be plugged into a sleeve-shaped coupling element in the course of the assembly of the lock cylinder. The coupling element comprises a one-piece plastic sleeve which is mounted rotatably on the lock plate and is dynamically coupled to the lever system. The plug-in connection between the driver wings of the torsion bar and the driver opening in the coupling element also exhibits a rotary return play which is present for returning the cylinder core into its key withdrawal position.
However, in this known rotary connection, no sensing of the rotary lock movement for controlling an additional function is provided.
The object on which the invention is based is to further develop a locking device of the above general type for motor vehicles, in such a way that, despite the sensing of its rotary movement for the purpose of controlling an additional function, the lock cylinder can be of very compact design.
This object is achieved by having one of the two sleeve bodies of the driver coupling, attached rotatably to the other corresponding sleeve body and with the driver coupling rotatably mounted on a support component independently of the lock cylinder, and wherein the rotary connection means of the cylinder core is connected only to the primarily drivable sleeve body. This arrangement provides a substantial freedom with regard to the arrangement of the driver coupling and the elements sensing its rotation then is now available. To establish the rotary connection between lock cylinder core and driver coupling, it is possible to use a conventional torsion bar which can be pushed into the driver coupling during the assembly of the lock cylinder.
Sensing elements associated with the driver coupling can be fitted in their functional position on the bodywork, so that in the case of electric switching contacts or the like, fixed cable connections to the wiring of the vehicle become possible. Furthermore, plug-in connections for positive electric contacting in the course of the assembly of the lock cylinder are also superfluous, a clear constructional simplification thereby being obtained.
The rotary key-return play of the lock core can advantageously be combined with the rotary securing play into a common rotary freewheeling play. In this case, the torsion bar can be connected without rotary play to the primarily drivable sleeve body, thus ensuring an absolutely synchronous rotation of the sensed sleeve body with the cylinder core.
In order to make possible a flat arrangement of a microswitch on a bodywork panel, or on a wall of the lock plate next to the sensed sleeve body, a track curve is provided on the outer periphery of the sensed sleeve body by the trip contact. The track curve is preferably formed integrally on the sleeve body.
In addition, a driver coupling which is light and can be produced at a favorable price is obtained if the two sleeve bodies are in each case injection-moulded in one piece from plastic and can be snapped together by means of a clip connection so that one sleeve body is mounted rotatably on the other sleeve body. The sleeve body pair can thus be mounted as a whole at the bodywork or at the lock plate by connection with one of the sleeve bodies.
A particularly compact structure of the driver coupling is obtained if the driver connection, provided with rotary securing play, is integrated into the interior of the driver coupling.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.